A Christmas TO Remember
by Arlia Ashton
Summary: Sakura and Li go to a Winter Ball...strange things happen, and it makes thei love grow stronger


A Christmas to Remember   
  
It was just the beginning of the last day of school before the Christmas break. Sakura wandered down the hall to her locker wondering where Madison was that day.   
'That's odd. It's lunch, and she's still not here. I wonder if she's sick…'   
Sakura tapped the toe of her shoe on the floor as she placed her books in her locker, and grabbed her winter gear. It was lunch, and she wandered outside.   
"Sakura!"   
Sakura turned towards her best friend, and stopped to wait for her to catch up.   
"Madison!"   
Madison stopped, and caught her breath.   
"Hi! How was the first couple blocks?"   
"Boring…where were you?"   
"I had a doctors appointment."   
Sakura arched an eyebrow at her friend.   
"What did they say?"   
"It was just the normal check-up. That's all."   
Sakura laughed, and Madison joined in.   
"So? Are you done my costume for the winter ball?"   
Madison nodded.   
"Yeah! Has anyone asked you yet?"   
Sakura shook her head.   
"Yeah right!"   
Madison only laughed lightly.   
"Well…you never know what's going to happen today. I mean, I know that some people…or someone I should say wants to ask you to the ball, but they're too afraid that you might turn them down."   
"Who?"   
Madison shrugged her shoulders, and walked outside.   
"So…where's my costume?"   
"I'm not going to give it to you until the weekend…"   
"Madison! The dance is tomorrow!"   
"I know!"   
Sakura sighed.   
"What are you going as?"   
"Nothing. I'm going to work at the punch bowl. It's not the best job…but it's a good one to see everyone!"   
"Are you going to dress up?"   
"Maybe…"   
"Sakura! Madison!"   
Sakura and Madison looked at their friend Nikkie.   
"Hey Nikkie!"   
"How are you both doing today?"   
"Good, yourself?"   
"I'm freezing…" she said as her teeth chattered.   
Sakura took off her coat.   
"Here. Put it on."   
"What…about you?"   
"I'm not that cold."   
Nikkie took Sakura's coat, and draped it over her own shoulders.   
"Thanks…"   
"Sakura… I don't want you too get sick you know…"   
"She can have my jacket…" came a male voice from behind them.   
They all turned around.   
"Hey Li!"   
Madison winked at him. Li held back a blush.   
"Hello Li…" Sakura said shyly.   
"Here…" Li took his jacket off, and held it open for Sakura. "Put this on…"   
Sakura slipped into the offered jacket. She could smell Li off of the jacket.   
'I love that smell…' she sighed to herself.   
"Uh…Sakura? Can I uh…talk to you for a minute?"   
"Sure…"   
Li led Sakura a little ways from her friends.   
"Listen, work in the hallways say that you've turned down every offer that has been made to you for the winter ball tomorrow. I was kinda wondering why, but it doesn't matter. But if you're not too busy…I was wondering if you'd uh…liketogotothedancewithme?"   
Sakura blinked, but caught the last part of the sentence.   
"I'd love to Li."   
"Huh? I mean…really? Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:30."   
"Ok!"   
Li ran off. Madison and Nikkie came running to her.   
"What? Did he ask you to the dance?"   
"Yeah…."   
"Did you accept it?"   
"Yeah…"   
"Are you regretting it?"   
"No…"   
"Do you like him?"   
"Yeah…no…yeah…."   
"Yes or no?"   
"Yes."   
"How much?"   
"Lots…"   
"How much is lots?"   
"Give us an example?"   
"Like what?"   
"Just how much you like him!"   
Sakura looked at her two friends. They were throwing questions at her left, right and center.   
"An example huh? Ok…I like him so much…I think I love him…is that good enough?"   
Both girls were speechless.   
"You think you love him?"   
Sakura nodded.   
"No…I don't think. I know I love him. I'll see you both later…"   
Sakura walked off in a dazed way.   
  
****   
  
Madison and Nikkie found Li in the library.   
"Hey Li!"   
Li looked up from with work that he was working on.   
"Hello."   
"So…we have some questions for you. Now you have to answer them truthfully."   
"Uh…ok…"   
"Do you like Sakura?"   
"Yes."   
"How long have you like her?"   
"Since…I first met her…"   
"How much do you like her?"   
"A lot."   
"How much is a lot? Give us an example…"   
"Ok…I know that I no longer like her…but I've gone into loving her…"   
Both girls' jaws dropped.   
"Really?"   
"It's true…"   
The bell rang signaling the lunch hour was over.   
"Great! We have English!"   
Li's heart raced.   
'Next class…the last class...and Sakura's in my class…I sit right behind her…'   
Li waked into the class, and took his seat behind an empty desk. He was the first on to the class, and heard the familiar laughter. Madison walked in, followed by Nikkie, and then Sakura. She smiled a bright smile his way, and then took her seat. The class filled up with in the next few moments. The lesson started, but neither Li nor Sakura could concentrate. They were both thinking about tomorrow. The class drew on, and eventually, it ended. The bell rang.   
"Have a great vacation class! Eat well, and be merry!"   
There was a huge rush to get out of the door, so Sakura, Li and Madison waited until everyone was gone, then they left.   
"Well," Madison turned to Li. "If you don't mind that we leave you now…"   
"Not at all…"   
"Thanks!" she smiled.   
"Bye Li…"   
"Bye Sakura."   
Madison and Sakura walked off towards the park they used to play in when they were younger.   
"You know Sakura. I'm going to have to come to your house…better yet…he's coming to pick you up at 6:30 right?"   
"Yeah…"   
"Then can I spend the night?"   
"Sure!"   
A couple hours later, both girls had supper, and were sitting up in Sakura's room.   
"So? Can I see my costume yet?"   
"No…have you entered the Winter Queen contest?"   
"No. I'm not going to either…."   
"Oh…"   
"Why?"   
Madison shrugged.   
"It doesn't matter…I was just hoping you did."   
"Sorry…but I didn't."   
"That's ok."   
They talked for another couple of hours, and then got ready for bed.   
"So? What do you want to do tomorrow? We have like…the whole afternoon to do something."   
"Well…I have to go out and buy your Christmas girt…so we can do that tomorrow…"   
"Sure! That sounds great! I have to get you something too…"   
After awhile, both girls drifted off into a peaceful sleep.   
  
The blinding light seeped into the darkened room, and woke both girls. Madison rubbed her eyes. She sat up, and saw that her best friend was yawning.   
"Good morning Sakura!"   
"Morning Madison!"   
Sakura and Madison got up, and each had a shower, and got ready to go to the mall. The chilled air showed their breath as they walked to Sakura's car. Snow crunched under the boots that each girl wore, and it took a while to defrost the windows.   
"Ok…" Sakura said as she pulled out of the drive-way "Where are we going to meet?"   
"Well…seeing how it's noon now…how about we meet back at the car in 3 hours?"   
"Sounds good!"   
The ride to the mall wasn't long, and the girls could've walked, but it was too cold out. Madison and Sakura climbed out of the car, and locked the doors before they shut them.   
"Ok! See you in a few hours!"   
Both girls went separate ways into the mall.   
  
****   
  
Madison looked around for something for Sakura.   
'Damnation Sakura! Why do you have to be so hard to shop for?'   
She walked past a clothing store, and then stopped. There, in the window was going to be the perfect gift for Sakura. She walked into the store, pulling out her charge card as she walked to the front desk.   
"Miss? Can I help you?"   
Madison slammed the plastic card on the counter. The assistant raised an eyebrow in amusement.   
"I want that…" Madison pointed to the window display that had caught her eye.   
"Well miss, I'm sorry, but that's the last one that we have…"   
"Listen…do you know who I am? My name is Madison Taylor. My mother buys her clothing from here all the time. Now, I'll tell her never to shop here again…or you can sell me that outfit!"   
Madison watched as the sale's lady wrapped the outfit up.   
"Would you like anything else?"   
"That should be fine thank you very much!"   
The lady swiped her card, and moments later it cleared.   
"Have a great holiday!"   
Madison walked out of the store, happily humming to herself, and walked into someone. She dropped her bag on the mall floor.   
"Sorry!"   
Madison looked at the speaker.   
"Li? What are you doing here?"   
"Last minute shopping. You?"   
"Me too. So? Did you run for Winter King?"   
Li shook his head.   
"No. I don't do anything like that…why? Did Sakura?"   
"No."   
"Too bad…I'm sure she would have won…"   
"Did you get your costume that I sent to you?"   
"Yeah. Thanks. What do I owe you for it?"   
"Nothing! I didn't mind making it!"   
"Thanks again Madison. I'll see you tonight?"   
"Yeah!"   
Li walked away, and Madison smiled to herself.   
'Tonight is going to be fun…'   
  
****   
  
Sakura looked around the mall for 2 and half hours until she spotted the perfect gift. It was THE latest in recording cameras, and it was just on shelf today. She picked one up, and paid for it. Sakura walked around, and found a place that would wrap your Christmas gifts for you, and she got it done. She picked up the wrapped box, and walked to her car. Madison was there waiting for her.   
"Hey! Been waiting long?"   
"Nope…just got here!"   
"Do you need anything before we go back to my house?"   
"No! I have my things for tonight at your house already!"   
They didn't talk about much in the car.   
"Ok…I'm going to have to blind-fold you so you don't see your costume…"   
((That sounds really…uh…kinky…::sweat drop:: sorry!))   
Madison placed a blind-fold over Sakura's eyes, and then set out to work. Carefully, she helped Sakura get into the dress, and sat her on a chair. She fooled around with her friend's long hair, and soon got it to do what she wanted it to do. Sakura felt Madison put something wet, and sticky in her hair.   
"What is that?"   
"You'll see!"   
Madison left, and then came back.   
"Ok…you can take the blind fold off…but no looking! I've covered up the mirrors in your room."   
Sakura felt the blind-fold being taken off, and blinked.   
"Ah! Close your eyes! I have to do the make-up still!"   
Madison glanced at the clock.   
'Ok…half an hour…it'll take me like…5 minutes to change and do my hair…then I'll be ready…'   
She applied make-up to Sakura's face. She smiled at herself.   
'She's going to be so shocked! She looks great!'   
"There! Now…5 minutes…and you can open your eyes. I have to change…"   
Madison went, and quickly changed into her dress. She twisted her hair into a graceful knot, and tied it up. Removing the blanket from the full-length mirror, she took Sakura by the hand, and led her in front of it.   
"Can I open my eyes yet?"   
"Yes."   
Sakura opened her eyes and gasped. Here she was, in an ice-blue dress. Low cut, and full-sleeved. The skirts were full, and reached the floor. The smooth silk was trimmed with white faux fur. ((The bottom, the cuffs of the sleeves, the neckline…)) Her hair was curled in ringlets, and arranged neatly on the top of her head. Some were falling over her shoulder, and a couple down her back. The tips were all frosted ice blue. Madison made her eyes look like they had the glitter of snow in them.   
"Madison, I…I don't know what to say! I mean…wow…"   
"Here, put these on…"   
Madison handed Sakura a pair of flat ivory ballet type slippers, and some silver bangles. Sakura tied on the slippers, while Madison placed a silver and ice blue chocker around her neck. Then the doorbell rang.   
"I'll get it…"   
Madison ran out of the room, and Sakura's heart pounded in her chest. The winter dance was held outside on the warmest day of winter. It was just before Christmas, and everyone went all out for his or her costumes trying to out do everyone else.   
"I'll go get her…"   
Sakura heard Madison walk up the stairs.   
"Your date is here…"   
Sakura stood up.   
"You look great…and here…"   
Madison draped an ivory colored cloak around Sakura's shoulders. The cloak had a hood, and it was trimmed in ice-blue faux fur. Madison stepped out of the room, and walked in front of Sakura.   
"Li…my I present your date…" Madison said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.   
Li could hear the rustling of silk, and then he saw her. Dressed in a like ice blue, she looked like a winter goddess.   
  
****   
  
Sakura wasn't prepared to see Li dressed like that. He was wearing a suit made out of the same material as her dress was. The colors reflected his dark eyes, and made her knees turn to jelly.   
'He looks like a dream…'   
Sakura slowly descended down the stairs.   
"Li." She said sweetly.   
"Sakura…"   
Li offered her his arm when she reached the bottom of the stairs, and walked her out of the house. Wei held the door open for Sakura, and Li helped her into the white limo, and then helped Madison. He climbed in, and handed both Madison, and Sakura a red rose. Madison snatched the rose from Sakura, and broke off most of the stem. She moved forward, and placed the rose in her hair.   
"There. The perfect finisher."   
Li couldn't believe how well Sakura looked. He liked her in everything that she wore, but this…this made her look stunning. Sakura glanced at Li from the corner of her eye. He sat there looking at her. She thought he couldn't be more handsome than this night. How was she going to tell him that she loved him? The limo pulled to a stop, and Sakura could see the red carpet leading to the Winter Ball. Wei got out of the driver's seat, and helped Li out first. Li helped Madison out of the limo. Madison looked around. People had gathered around, and looked at the new comers. A slender hand held onto the strong one, as Li helped Sakura from the car. Everyone gasped. Madison smiled a proud smile. Never will this night be forgotten. Sakura had covered her hair in the car with the hood of her cloak before she got out. Stepping lightly, she walked over a pile of snow, and onto the red carpet. She slipped her arm into Li's offered one, and they walked towards the lightly lit area. The Ball was held in a large clearing. The snow was cleared out of the way, so the grass showed. That way, there would be no large piles of slush people had to step in. A stage was set up for the music. People were already dancing, and all slowed down to look at Sakura and Li. Smiles and whispers were passed around. Nikkie came and stood beside Madison.   
"You made that?"   
"Yes I did."   
"Wow…they look awesome!"   
"I know."   
  
****   
  
Sakura felt like she was living a dream. Li was here with her, the best looking man there. She saw girls look at him. Ones that didn't have a date, but still wanted to come.   
"Would you like to dance?" Li asked her   
"I'd love too."   
Classical music filled everyone's ears. Li placed a hand on Sakura's waist, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. They clasped hands, and Li lead them into a dance. They were both thankful that ballroom dancing was forced on them during school. They twirled and whorled around the makeshift dance floor. Soon the dance was over, and Sakura was breathless. She smiled happily at Li.   
"Thank you. That was fun."   
He smiled down at her. They both had grown, but Li was taller than Sakura by almost a full head.   
"Would you like something to…"   
"Hey squirt…"   
Li and Sakura looked at Tori.   
"Hey Tori." She said.   
"Can I have this dance kid?"   
Sakura looked at Li, and he let her go.   
"Sure."   
Tori looked at Li.   
"Go get her something to drink."   
Then Tori led her on the dance floor, and began to dance.   
"Sakura, you look really nice tonight."   
"Thank you Tori. How's Jullian?"   
"He's good. Listen…I want you to be careful around that kid."   
"Tori. You're not still mad about that are you?"   
"Why wouldn't I be? He tried to beat on my little sister…"   
  
****   
  
Li walked over to Madison.   
"Hey Madison."   
"Hello Li! I see Sakura's dancing with Tori…"   
"Yeah…"   
"So? What do you think of her outfit?"   
Li smiled.   
"You've out done yourself."   
"Thank you."   
Both Li and Madison heard a car door shut, and turned to see who had arrived.   
"Do you know them?" Madison asked   
"No…do you?"   
Li and Madison looked at the newcomers. A large group dressed the same. All in white. All accept the leaders of the bunch. The girl was dressed in black, and her dress looked as if it had thousands of black feathers on it. The man was dressed just like her. Her silken red locks tumbled over her shoulders in waves. She looked like a swan.   
"Where do you think they come from?"   
"I don't know Madison…"   
The group walked passed them, and the red headed girl looked Li over, and winked at him. Li could feel a slight blush creep onto his face. This mystery woman was almost as good-looking as Sakura…almost.   
"I wonder what school they're from…" Li said.   
"I think they come from Central High."   
"Yeah…I think you're right."   
Li watched as Sakura danced with her older brother.   
'She's so graceful…'   
The music ended, and Tori walked Sakura over to Li.   
"Thanks squirt."   
Sakura smiled at Tori.   
"You're welcome."   
Tori glared at Li before he walked back to Jullian. Sakura welcomed the glass of punch Li handed her, and gulped it down.   
"Much better. It's really warm outside. Madison? Do you mind watching this?" Sakura asked as she untied her cloak from her shoulders.   
"Not at all!" Madison draped the cloak over a chair.   
Sakura beamed a smile at her best friend.   
"You're the best."   
Someone walked onto the stage, and began to speak.   
"Welcome everyone to this year's Winter Ball. I see some wonderful costumes out there. But now, it's time to have some contests. Now…I'm going to select a few couples out there, and all of the ladies are going to roll up their sleeves, and walked behind this wall. You're going to stick out a hand through this little hole, and the gentlemen are going to try and find his partner. Now…" The man scanned the crowed until his eyes fell onto Sakura. "Ah…couple number one. Right there. You, in the ice blue outfits. Please come up here."   
Li and Sakura made their way up and onto the stage.   
"What are your names?"   
"Sakura."   
"Li."   
"Now Sakura, you get what you're going to do right?"   
"Yes."   
"Ok…you may go behind. But don't let Li see your hand until everyone else is up there with you."   
The man called up 3 more other couples, and Li noticed that the swan couple was up there.   
'I hope I can do this…' Li thought to himself.   
"Alright ladies. Let the men see your hands."   
Sakura stuck her hand through the hole, and closed her eyes.   
'I hope you get this right Li!'   
"Alright gentlemen, find your ladies."   
Sakura's heart pounded. Then she felt someone's hand upon hers.   
"Ah! I see we have someone who's sure or himself. Who, son do you think this is?"   
"The woman's hand that I am holding is Sakura Avilon."   
"Sakura? Is he right?"   
"Yes." She heard herself say.   
"You may step out here."   
Sakura walked out, and smiled a sweet smile at Li.   
"Ah! Lucky guess."   
They both waited until the other couple's were done, and then moved onto the next stage. Soon, only Li and Sakura were left against the Swan couple.   
"Ok…for this last challenge, I want you to give a speech about your lady."   
Li gulped. Should he tell Sakura his feelings in his speech? Or should he tell her in person? He decided on the later. The other couple went first.   
"Please state your ladies name to the crowd before you start…"   
The man walked to the front of the stage, and spoke into a microphone.   
"My lady is Odette. Something about Odette…she has the warmth of the sun. Her eyes are light blue like the silver of the moonlight dancing off of the blueness of a lake. She laugh is sweet like honey, and she loves to take long walks in the park. Uh…that's it I guess…"   
The crowd clapped.   
"Very good. Now couple number 1."   
Li took a deep breath, and walked up to the microphone.   
"My lady is Sakura. Her eyes are bright like the sun. Her voice is soft like the wind. She is kind and warm like a kitten. A smile always is painted on her face. Her laughter is like the song of the lark. A warm glow surrounds her whenever she is happy, and one cannot be upset around her."   
Li walked away from the microphone, and walked back to Sakura. He could smell her soft scent of perfume.   
"Well! That was very well said! Now people. Who should it be? Couple one, Li and Sakura, or couple two, Odette and Aaron?"   
The crowed shouted out one.   
"Well Li! It looks like you both have won this contest! Come back soon everyone, and we'll reveal the Winter King and Queen!"   
"Oh Li! That was fun!"   
Li just smiled. He couldn't believe he said that about Sakura. They walked back down to the dance floor, and started to dance. Li felt a tap on his shoulder.   
"May I cut in?"   
Li looked at Aaron, and then back at Sakura.   
"Sure…"   
Aaron bumped Li out of the way, and took Sakura's hand.   
'How rude!'   
Li looked as Odette walked up to him.   
"Would you like to dance?"   
"Sure…"   
Li led Odette into a dance, but never took his eyes off of Sakura.   
  
****   
  
Aaron looked at Sakura.   
"You know…I could offer you more than that boy can."   
"Huh?"   
"We could have some good times together Sakura."   
"Yeah…sure."   
She felt Aaron's hand move down her back, and settled on her bum.   
"C'mon Sakura. You know you want to."   
Sakura was glad that the dance had ended. As soon as Li let Odette go, he walked back to Sakura. He saw that she was a little pale.   
"Are you alright?"   
She nodded slowly, and then walked over to Madison.   
"Hey! The announcement of the King and Queen is coming up!"   
The man walked up onto the stage, and he held a piece of paper.   
"Well! I would now like to announce the Winter King and Queen this year."   
Everyone held his or her breath.   
"Well! Now isn't this swell? The winter King this year is Li, and the Queen this year is Sakura!"   
The crowd cheered and clapped.   
"Huh…but I…"   
"Go on you too!"   
"Madison?"   
"Yes…I did it…now go up there!"   
Li took Sakura's hand, and together, they walked up onto the stage again. Sakura was handed a bunch of roses, and then a small silver tiara was placed on her head, and Li was given a cloak. The crowed clapped and cheered.   
'Madison…'   
"Well! Here is this years King and Queen!"   
Li and Sakura smiled out at the crowed of people. Sakura saw Jullian and Tori, and waved to them.   
"Li? I think you should dance the next dance with Madison. She's done so much for us…"   
"I think you're right Sakura. I'll go ask her right now."   
Li led Sakura back to the punch table, and sat her down on a chair.   
"Madison? Would you like to dance?"   
"Sure!" she said, and walked with Li onto the dance floor. Sakura smiled at her friends, and didn't see Aaron walking towards her.   
"Hello Queen Sakura…"   
Sakura just nodded at him.   
"I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk?"   
"Uh…"   
"Please?"   
"I guess…"   
Sakura stood up, and picked her cloak up. Once it was tired into place, she followed Aaron.   
'Why am I following him?' she wondered.   
"Well Sakura. It's good to see you again…" he whispered in her ear.   
Her stomach tightened in a knot.   
"Sure…"   
"Now that we're alone…"   
Sakura glanced around her. No one was in sight. She must have been so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice how far they were. The only light was the moonlight, but Sakura could hear the music off in the distance.   
  
****   
  
Li looked over Madison's shoulder to find Sakura, but she wasn't there. He quickly scanned the floor, and she wasn't there either. Madison could feel Li's body tighten up.   
"What's wrong?"   
"I can't see Sakura."   
"Maybe she's talking to someone. After this dance is over, we'll go look for her."   
"..."   
  
****   
  
Aaron pulled Sakura into his arms.   
"Ah Sakura. You feel so good."   
Her body began to tremble.   
"Are you cold?" he asked her.   
"Not really…"   
"Are you scared?"   
'I can't let him know that I'm afraid. He'll use it against me.'   
"No."   
"Ah. I knew you wanted this…"   
"What are you talking about?"   
"I could see it in your eyes. You want this as much as I do."   
"What do you want?"   
"I want…you," he said.   
Sakura pulled out of his arms, and he jerked her roughly back into them. He crushed his lips into hers in a rough kiss. She yanked out of his arms again, and slapped him.   
"Oh…you want to play rough do you?"   
She brought her knee up into his groin, and then took off towards the Ball. She hadn't expected him to recover as fast as he did. Soon, he caught up to her, and tackled her to the ground. He flipped her onto her back, and he straddled her hips. She began to punch him with all of her might, but he pinned both of her wrists in his one hand. She screamed. Aaron slapped her. Sakura's cheek stung from where he had slapped her.   
  
****   
  
Li knew in his gut that Sakura was in trouble, and he was glad that the dance was over. He let Madison go, and scanned the crowd of people again. No Sakura.   
"Li…I'm worried…where is she?"   
"I don't know…"   
Tori walked towards them, and Jullian followed.   
"Hey. Have you seen my sister?"   
"No…she's missing…"   
Li and Tori looked at each other.   
"She could have went off for a walk…" Jullian said.   
"Not by herself." Tori replied.   
"You're right…"   
Tori got this feeling in his stomach that his younger sister was in grave danger. They group of four began to walk out from the dance floor, and into the dark field. They walked farther away from the people, and then they all froze when they heard a scream.   
"Sakura!" Li and Tori said together.   
Li and Tori ran towards the scream, and Madison, along with Jullian followed close behind. Li was the first to notice them, and then Tori.   
"Hey!" Tori yelled.   
The person must not have heard. Li saw Tori rush ahead of him, and haul the person off of Sakura. Li ran to her, and knelt in the snow. His heart froze when he saw her eyes closed tightly.   
"Sakura?"   
She shook her head.   
"Leave me alone…"   
"Sakura!"   
"Go away!"   
Li shook her shoulders.   
"Li! Help me!"   
Li shook her shoulders harder.   
"No! Stop Aaron! Get off of me!"   
"Sakura! Snap out of it!"   
Jullian knelt beside them.   
"She's in shock. Her lips are blue. She must be freezing."   
Li untied the cloak that was given to him when they announced him King, and put it over her shivering body.   
"Sakura?" Madison said softly.   
"Aaron…stop that. That hurts!"   
Her head was whipping wildly against the ground.   
  
****   
  
Tori's fist came in contact with Aaron's jaw. He fought with anger. Everything he saw was reddened by rage.   
"You! You tried to rape my younger sister! Now, you're going to have to deal with me!"   
Tori threw another punch, but Aaron got out of the way. Tori was hit in the side of the head by a right-hook.   
  
****   
  
"Sakura…please open your eyes." Li pleaded.   
"Aaron…you shouldn't do this…Li's going to come looking for me…he'll come rescue me."   
"Sakura! It's me LI!"   
"No Aaron…please don't!" she begged   
"Jullian! What do we do?"   
"Slap her."   
"What?"   
"Just slap her! She'll come out of it…" 'I hope…' he added to himself.   
Li slapped Sakura lightly on the cheek.   
"Harder. It has to bring her back."   
Li hardened the slap. All of a sudden, Sakura's eyes popped open, and she screamed.   
"Sakura!"   
Li held her against him.   
"It's alright Sakura. It's me. I'm here."   
"Li…?"   
"Hush Sakura…everything's going to be alright…"   
"Li?"   
"It's me Sakura. It's Li."   
"You came for me."   
"Yes."   
She started to sob against his chest. Jullian got up to help Tori. Soon enough, the two of them got Aaron unconscious, and began to drag him back towards the group of people. Madison looked at Li, and he could tell that she was scared for her friend. Gently picking her up, Li and Madison began to follow Tori and Jullian. They soon caught up.   
"Li. Take Sakura to the hospital. We're going to bring him down to the police station. And we'll come to the hospital as soon as we can."   
"Right."   
Tori and Jullian hauled Aaron to their car, and roughly shoved him into the back seat.   
"Shit!"   
Madison looked at Li.   
"What?"   
"Wei isn't going to be here for another couple of hours…"   
Li looked around.   
"There! Madison? Do you have change on you?"   
"Yes why?"   
"Enough for 3 to get on the bus?"   
"Yes."   
"Good."   
Li and Madison walked to the bus stop as a bus pulled to the curb.   
"Sakura…we're going to the hospital. Now stand…and we'll get you looked after…"   
Li set Sakura on the ground, and wrapped his arm around her. Madison got on the bus first, and Li guided Sakura up the couple stairs, and to the back of the bus where Madison was. Sakura sat down, and looked around to make sure that she was safe. Li sat beside her, and looked at her. Then he cursed under his breath. Her left cheek was swollen, and there was a hint of black and blue coming quickly to her cheek. Li took Sakura's hands into his, and looked at them. Her wrists were bruised. Madison pulled the cord that rang the bell, and they got off in front of the hospital. Sakura staggered, and was about to fall; when she felt Li's strong arms pick her up. Madison ran ahead, and got Sakura a wheelchair. Li set her in there, and then wheeled her into the emergency wing. Madison walked up to the nurse's station, and registered Sakura. The hospital wasn't that busy, and a doctor saw them right away. He checked Sakura over.   
"Well…there's nothing seriously wrong with her…but she has to stay here over night. She has a slight concussion, but she'll be able to go home tomorrow. Now, we're going to have to get out of that costume. I take it you went to the Winter Ball?"   
"Yes we did. And, we were King and Queen this year…"   
"Well…isn't that something. Now…let me go get you something to change into…"   
The doctor soon came back holding a blue hospital gown.   
"It's nothing as fancy as what you're wearing, but it'll have to do…should I get a nurse to help you change?"   
"I'll help her." Madison said.   
"Very well."   
Li followed the doctor out of the room, and closed that door behind him.   
"So? What happened to your friend?"   
"She was attacked…someone tried to...rape her."   
"I see…"   
There was an awkward silence between the two, then the door opened.   
"She's in bed. But I should be going home…I'll phone her father and tell her where she is. Her older brother will be here in a while."   
The doctor nodded.   
"Good bye Madison."   
"Li? Are you going to stay here with Sakura?"   
Li looked at the doctor.   
"I don't think she should be alone…I don't see the harm of having you stay here with her."   
Li nodded, then walked into the dark room.   
"Sakura? Are you up?"   
"Li? Yeah…"   
"I'm staying here with you tonight. Is that ok?"   
"That's fine."   
Li pulled up a chair to the side of the bed.   
"Can I talk to you Sakura?"   
"You know you always can."   
"Tonight was the best night of my life. I don't think I'll be able to forget it. But I was so scared when I saw him on top of you… I thought I was going to loose you."   
"I was scared too Li. I kept thinking that you would come for me. And you did. I love you Li." She blurted.   
Li's heart soared. She loved him.   
"Sakura…I love you too."   
"You do?"   
"Yes. I do."   
"Oh Li!"   
Sakura moved over on her bed, and told Li he could sit there with her. Li looked down into Sakura's face, and smiled softly. He slowly moved his head towards hers, and gently laid his lips upon hers. She opened her mouth to him, and he deepened the kiss. When he pulled back, they were both breathless. Li laid his head down on the pillow beside Sakura's, and looked into her eyes.   
"I love you so much Sakura."   
"And I you…my little wolf."   
He wrapped an arm protectively around her, and held her close.   
"I'll never let any harm come to you. I promise…"   
"I know you won't."   
Soon they were fast asleep in each other's arms. Sakura felt safe in the arms of Li as she drifted into sleep hours before.   
  
****   
  
Tori asked at the nurse's station where his sister was, and they told him the room number. He walked down the quiet hall with Jullian, and looked through the window of his sister's room. There they were. Sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Tori smiled at the sight. Jullian looked surprised.   
"I thought you hated him."   
"I don't. I did. But I don't now. I knew that he loved my sister. And I knew that Sakura loved him. She has a good judgment in people. I know that she'll be happy, and that Li will take care of her…"   
Jullian smiled.   
  
  
****   
  
Ok…so? What did you think? Should I keep it? Or should I forget it? It's your call…I personally…I love it…but that's just me. You all could have a different opinion…so…tell me what you think. Is it a keeper? Or a tosser? Please tell me. And…with this one…I don't mind if I get flamed…so…review!


End file.
